


Time After Time

by badwolfrise



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fantasy, Fix-It, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrise/pseuds/badwolfrise
Summary: Severe AU post s1. After Alex finds out about Michael and Maria, he is heartbroken and decides to take drastic measures. Michael wasn't the only one with family secrets in his family free. What most didn't know was that his mother was anything but ordinary...she was a distant cousin of the Halliwells and while the rest of his brothers skipped the heritage, Alex gained his mother's heritage, a heritage his father was not aware of. Alex kept his abilities a secret from himself over the years in fear of his father but broken by the results of everything after losing Michael to his best friend and finding out the dark actions his father has taken, Alex decides to take drastic actions and unlock abilities which turns back the time to fix the problems from the start.When Alex Manes turned up outside his trailer Michael couldn't stop his feelings but Jesse Manes destroyed that with words. But when Michael notices a strange new boy around Alex jealousy strikes. How will Michael react when he notices that Alex has his own family secrets and abilities? Can Alex fix future he came from?
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Charmed Ones, Max Evans & Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, piper halliwell - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sounds confusing but this crossover has been in my mind. To put it simply this is after the season finale and Alex will time travel back to end of episode 3. So post Alex ditching Michael at their truck date. If you have watched Charmed you would know who Halliwells are but essentially Alex's mother was a witch, cousin of Halliwell sisters and Alex has abilities too which he gained from his mother's side but his brother's dont have it as it skipped them. That's all I will say. Hope you guys like this!

Alex wanted to laugh at the mess that was his life. Tears filled his eyes as he laid on the floor of his house. The sight he had seen....he was finally ready to open up to Michael, start over so he could finally live their life but it was clear that Michael had given up on them and moved on. Moved on with his best friend of all people. Alex buried his face in his hands as he sobbed.

He thought they could finally be something but that blew up in his face. What did he have left? He felt betrayed by both but he was the one who kept leaving Michael. Did he really expect him to keep waiting? 

Alex scoffed and sobbed, his anger building enough that the lamp next to him exploded. The sound startled him and Alex whipped his head to look at the disintegrated object. His eyes surprised momentarily as he stared at it. First surprised but then as if he remembered something. With him burying a part of himself for so long...he had completely forgotten about that...about that part of his life.

He took Michael being an alien very easily because he himself was anything but normal. How could seeing Michael use telekinesis awe him when he had cousins who could do that and teleport. And he....his own powers. Fear of his father and fear of being enough of a gay freak made him hiding his powers from his father an essential thing so much so that even he sometimes forgot about his own powers. He had hoped to actually tell Michael about that part of his life but...clearly Michael gave up.

But this reminder of his power made him think........if he could change things he would go back and make things better and...there was a way. His mind remember the things his cousin had mentioned. Their power...they could potentially make spells which could time travel. He knows it, his cousin had used it to fix his future...so why couldn't he try it?

Desperation can make people take desperate actions and right now Alex was a desperate soul. He wiped his tears and methodically took his hammer to hammer under the floor to get the book he had hidden so carefully. Each hammer kept digging until there was a two feet hole. He robotically picked up the worn book and opened it. His hands caressed it thoughtfully, flicking each page until he found one. He touched it carefully, staring at the words before he took a blank paper out and started writing something out. Eyes flickering from the book to the paper he was writing in.

Once it was done. He looked at the paper with the words. His hands trembled. He had never used any spells from the book of shadows before. The fear of his father was high. He didn't even know if this would take him to the desired place. It was a risk. Was it worth it? His hands trembled further but the thought of going back to face this current state of his life wasn't encouraging. So he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, voice chanting the spell with uncertainty.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme...heed the hope within my mind-"

Just then he heard a noise of knocking of his door in the middle of his chanting.

"Alex? You in?" he heard Kyle call out. Alex closed his eyes, not replying as he chanting the spell.

"Send me back to where I wish, what I wish in place and time..."

Each word of the spell gaining momentum as a white orb started to consume him. Kyle's pounding increased but there was no answer. Unnatural light shone through under the door which alarmed Kyle. Fearing the worst since he knew what Michael had done, Kyle knocked the door down in panic and ran in.

But he was left baffled as the cabin was fully empty, with no sight of Alex. All he found was a big hole in the floor and an abandoned old looking book...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for Charmed fans, take a wild guess before we venture forth, what active powers do you think Alex would have? I have decided them but I am curious to see which ones do you think Alex has?

Bright lights blinded Alex. He could barely see anything. As his spell took effect, he closed his eyes and simply waited. He waited silently as he felt something overtake him and he fell down. He felt as if he was falling down. A pain shoot through him and he let out a gasp. Just as the pain was getting more and more overwhelming, the whooshing sensation stopped and he felt himself stabilising.

He could feel his body once more. He didn't feel floatless. He felt whole. His magic buzzing.

His heart then started pounding. When he did the spell he was desperate. He didn't think he would actually make it work but with the reaction he noted, it was clear that at least somehow his power worked. But he wouldn't get confirmation until he opened his eyes if he had actually time travelled. And even if he did, where did he time travel too? How far back? He was in such distress that he hadn't had a time in place in his mind when he did it. 

Steeling his heart and preparing for the worst (which would be just being in his normal room) Alex opened his eyes, heart full of trepidition. 

When he opened his eyes though he met the sight of a trailer. A white trailer which he recognised very well.

Michael's trailer...

That didn't narrow things down as he has visited Michael's trailer a few times over these last few months. It could be any time.

A quick look at his own body showed that he was in his soldier gear. That made him blink hard.

There was only 1 time that he could be in front of Michael's trailer in his soldier get up....when he first came back. Back to the start when he was still under his father's fear and still treating Michael horribly, trying so hard to keep away from him for the deal he made with his father. Oh how naive he was back then. To think his father would actually leave Michael alone if he did what he asked and not cause problems for him.

He was back to the first time he came back to Roswell and outside Michael's door.

He clenched his fists and smiled. God...he had actually done it. Even though he hadn't used his powers all these years, he somehow managed to use his mother's heritage to actually successfully time travel to fix things.

He could start ahead and fix things. Keep Michael. Alex let out a teary chuckle and sighed. While he was ruminating, he heard a familiar voice shout outloud and come closer towards him.

"Hey! Hey! That is private property!" a familiar voice shouted as he felt those familiar hands clasp his arm and spin him. Alex let those hands move him until his eyes met the bright eyes of Michael, with his blond curls dishelleved as he stared at him shell shocked. His eyes wide open as he blinked, taking in Alex's appearance. Alex noticed how he saw a flash of hurt and love in Michael's eyes before he looked down momentarily. Just seeing evidence of Michael still loving him now, after what he had witnessed in his time, it was enough to sooth Alex. It wasn't too late yet...he could read Michael's expressions very well and he witnessed hurt, love and longing in those eyes before he hid them.

It was enough to warm his heart and sooth it.

"Back from Baghdad, your father must be proud!" Michael declared bitterly while staring at him. To hide the hurt and love which Alex could clearly see. Though the words and tone were bitter, just the relief of being back so early and seeing evidence of Michael still holding feelings for him was enough to make Alex smile. A genuine bright smile lit up his face as he looked at Michael.

"Finally a real Manes ma" Michael kept going but when he saw the expression in Alex's face he stopped. He stopped the bitter words because he noticed pretty clearly that Alex was staring at him with...happiness. He was smiling and looking at him with longing in his eyes. Not hidden, clear and staring at him. And smiling...smiling like he used to do ten years ago before that bitter night. He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Alex?" Michael tentatively called his name, as his gaze quickly flickered ten feet away where other soldiers were lurking including the asshole Jesse Manes who he could see staring at them. He stopped being hostile but simply observed Alex.

"You have no idea how great it is to see you again Michael" Alex stated it, surprising Michael as he was so used to hearing Guerin from him.

Michael's eyes widened at the genuine affection in those words and the love he could see radiating from Alex's face. An emotion he never expected to see again after that night. One which graced him in his dreams but never in reality.

"Alex..." Michael whispered, longing to hold Alex, the desire to touch him crumbling but the side glance at Jesse Manes staring at them intently only few feets away caused him to resist. Jesse Manes was always a sore spot. Alex was terrified of his dad and under his thumb, Michael had given up hope of them doing anything because of him. He didn't think anything would happen because of that. So he held himself back.

He watched as Alex turned behind and stared at Jesse Mane looking at him. And the hope in his heart crumbled. Alex saw his dad and saw his face. Now whatever that he was doing...feeling, Alex would bury it and walk away from them. Michael steeled his heart in preparation, waiting for him to do that. Waited as Alex turned back and was facing him once more.

He expected Alex to steel his emotions, put his poker face on and treat him like a criminal. A stranger. Lock their feelings away.

He expected that and prepared himself for it.

What he hadn't expected was for Alex to give a big honest, genuine grin, cup his face with his hands and then pull him down into a kiss...

Michael gasped as he felt Alex kiss him once more. Having not felt that kiss in 10 years. His eyes widened as Alex pulled his face even closer and then wrapped his arms around his neck, Alex's warm breath on his face as he kissed him hard. Michael was shocked to core as he spotted the shocked looks of all the soldiers behind Alex and the anger which Jesse Manes was exuding. But having Alex once more in his arms, kissing him voluntarily in front of everyone...in front of his father....it warmed Michael's heart as he knew it was a statement. Alex was claiming him publically and Michael's heart warmed as he gave it and wrapped his arms around Alex's waist.

He had no idea what changed Alex's mind, but he won't make him regret it. He held him and kissed back, basking in this moment which he had been dreaming of. 

Come hail or high water or any consequence, it would be worth it for Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter 2 to establish our timeline. Next chapter on wards Alex will be planning and start creating changes, while also using his powers and getting his cousins as reinforcements to start fixing things as well. Gee who could his cousins be?


	3. Chapter 3

When Alex pulled back from the kiss, Michael was staring at Alex with surprise in his eyes. He saw as Alex didn't even look like he regretted it. He simply smiled. An honest smile that he hasn't seen in years. It was magnetic enough that he couldn't help it and smile as well. But then the peaceful environment was shattered when he hear Jesse Manes should out-loud.

"Alex! What do you think you are doing!" Jesse Mane hissed as he marched up and caught Alex's arm, pulling him until he was facing his dad, and his back was to Michael. Immediately the protective instincts rose up inside of him. The urge to protect Alex was crippling him. He knew how terrified Alex was of his father. He didn't want Alex to feel that way. So he got ready to protect Alex somehow. But then Alex did something that surprised Michael even further.

"I am an adult father, I can do whatever I want. And it's not a crime legally anymore so do try to move on with times" Alex stated the words in such a cold factual tone that Michael was gobsmacked and wordless. The confidence that Alex was exuding surprised Michael and Michael could tell he wasn't the only one. Even Jesse Mane looked shocked and more angry as well.

"You-"

"Enough!" Alex stated it as he pulled his hand off "I am not a scared 15 year old. You don't get to dictate my life. Just be concerned with yours, father." Alex stated it angrily while glaring at him.

Given about what he knew about his father, Alex was furious and fuming. He knew exactly just how disgusting his father was and how he had no morals. He had to make a plan for it but not now. Now he wanted to get out of his father's thumb and that would be much easier to do with his mother's side of the family on his side. Alex hated how he hid from his heritage all these years because he was scared of his father. If first time round he had used that connection and power, things would have been better. But no more. He doesn't want regrets, he will do what he wants and the way he wanted to. Enough was enough. Just the face of his father was enough to make Alex angry so he turned back around, caught Michael's hand and then pulled him till they were both inside the trailer and then shut the door right in his father's face.

"Alex!" Alex could hear his father's shouting but he didn't respond to it. Instead he looked around the trailer, find the nearest seat and then sat down. Once he was sitting down, he looked up at the younger looking Michael. Michael who still appeared surprised. He seeme to see awe and shock in his eyes. And also...happiness. The fact that him standing up to his father and taking his side caused that much joy to Michael...it left Alex shaken. He didn't realise that he had that power. He wanted to kick himself. Why was he still under his father's thumb the first time around? He should have done this, been braver.

_"No more, I will make things right and do it the correct way. My way, no more hesitating Alex"_

"If you keep looking at me like that you will catch flies" Alex retorted while raising his eyebrows. That seemed to snap Michael out of his surprised daze as he shook his head and then walked upto him. Michael seemed to seem unsure as he sat down next to Alex very slowly. 

"You sure you're okay leaving your father like that?" Michael asked as he sat next to Alex, away in a respectable distance. Alex smiled and then placed his hand over Michael's.

"It's fine, he will get tired and leave. There are other people around so he won't be breaking in here, he'll probably leave a threat notice at most and then leave disappointed" Alex spoke it in rather matter of fact way. After few more minutes of banging and angry shouting it stopped. Michael blinked at that.

"See I told you" Alex said it with a smile. Michael stared at him then, with a big intensity. He kept doing it, after few more minutes suddenly Michael closed the distance between them by pulling Alex into a kiss. Alex's eyes went wide but instantly he wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and sank into the kiss, drowning happily. Just when he was about to lose his breath Michael pulled back but his nose was leaning onto his. Michael then gave a rare genuine smile. Alex rested his head then on Michael's neck. 

"What happened? Why are you being so...honest with your dad?" Michael phrased it as he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and pulled him closer into their hug.

"I'm an adult now, I don't want to spend forever under my father's thumb. I...I want to live my life the way I want to, without fear and certainly not as my father's puppet. It's bad enough I played along the first time...the only reason I joined the forces is because dad threatened me after he found us." Alex spoke the words, whispering to Michael. He felt Michael stiffen and then push him lightly till Alex was looking into Michael's face.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked cautiously.

"Dad basically gave me an ultimatum back then. Join the force and bring pride to the Mane line or he'd attack you" Alex trailed, his mind going back to that moment which was burned into his mind. It's why at first he was hesitant to start anything again with Michael as he was afraid of his father attacking Michael. But now with knowledge about Michael's own powers and his own powers, he was confident that not only can Michael protect himself, but so can he.

"He...he blackmailed you by threatening my life!" Michael shouted, he had an idea that Jesse's father was awful but to resort to blackmail and threaten him to coerce Alex? That was horrendous and awful.

"Yeah, threatening my own life wouldn't work as...my self preservation is shit so he used yours. I didn't want your life ruined because of my father so I didn't say anything then and just joined the forces" Alex stated it with a sigh, "Now I don't want it hanging over my head all the time and you're not in the foster system anymore so I've decided I'm not going to play along with my dad's games" Alex stated it while looking at Michael "But please be careful around my father. He's...dangerous. Don't be alone around him" Alex stated it while looking into Michael's eyes. Michael was in Jesse's possible alien list so he wanted to caution Michael.

Michael smiled vibrantly and then leaned his nose onto his.

"Don't worry, your father can't hurt me"

"I'm serious Michael, just be careful. Don't be a daredevil even if you think you can take on my father. He is, he is crafty" Alex stated it while looking at Michael "Promise me you will be careful and never alone around my father."

"I promise!" Michael said it with a laugh and then hugged Alex again.

"So...you don't mind being my boyfriend publically with Roswell's shitty judgy people?" Michael asked.

"I defied my father and you're still doubting? Seriously?" Alex asked as he playfully glared up at Michael. Michael laughed and then pulled Alex into another kiss. They had years of missed kisses to catch up on. Alex knew he had alot of planning to do. He needed to do alot of planning. After all, they had many things to change. Including Max's death. Although Alex didn't have all the details, he had means to find out and make a plan against it.

He'd get to it after he spends some time with Michael. His heart still hurts from the future he came from and having Michael loving him just made him feel happier. So he basked in what he lost and had gained back.

* * *

_Few months into the future (original timeline)_

Michael numbly tossed another shot. He couldn't feel anything. Not even the shouts the bar tender was aiming at him. He numbly kept drinking. When Maria tried to catch him he just looked away.

He felt too numb. Too numb and broken since the news which Kyle told them. He had nothing to live for anymore. His brother was dead and so was Alex. The words about Kyle finding Alex's soulless body in the cabin left Michael shaken. He hadn't believed it at first. Not until he saw it and then he shut down. 

The last thing he did to Alex left him haunted. He had thought it would be less pain to try and move on from Alex despite Alex wanting to make amends. He thought it would be better to try anew and burn that bridge. But having lost Alex forever, it hurt like hell. He hated it, he hated it and only now, when it was too late, that he realised what he had lost. If only he could turn back time, tears filled his eyes and he laid his head on the bar table as tears gathered.

It was while he sobbed that he thought back to their first reunion. How he wished that he hadn't been cruel and had been there for Alex, not give up on him. It was while he was thinking about it that odd things started coming in his mind. Things that didn't seem right. Michael blinked and shook his head. Thinking that he had drunk so much that he was inventing memories, Michael decided he hadn't drank enough to go blind drunk and forget things so he ordered more alcohol and drank. He had nothing left to live for after all. No one would miss him.


End file.
